


起不来题目

by allsa



Category: Constantine(Comic)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 18:53:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18394316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsa/pseuds/allsa
Summary: 漫画至白之日余波设定，原作真的是让我非常喜欢了，渣文笔，感觉自己第二次写车还是跟个废人一样，ooc我也不知道，不喜欢的话请忽略我直接看原作吧，我就来卖个安利。本来还写了个沼泽怪物视角的惨的自己都看不下去，果然我语文作文完蛋。





	起不来题目

**Author's Note:**

> 漫画至白之日余波设定，原作真的是让我非常喜欢了，渣文笔，感觉自己第二次写车还是跟个废人一样，ooc我也不知道，不喜欢的话请忽略我直接看原作吧，我就来卖个安利。本来还写了个沼泽怪物视角的惨的自己都看不下去，果然我语文作文完蛋。

（一）  
康斯坦丁盯着报纸上沼泽怪物留下的信息沉默不语，连查斯的嘲讽也不怎么在意。  
每次那个绿色的大块头有事时自己总得受罪，明明每次都用那种令人厌恶的眼神和音调表达着沼泽怪物对康斯坦丁的不信任，还不是来找自己。  
一开始就不该作做什么引路人，还差点把自己陪进去，呸。  
康斯坦丁溜进植物园，不耐烦的叫着那会喘气的莴苣，没想到那家伙这次一点反应都没有，就和它造成的大屠杀一样反常。  
哦，不是没有反应，小沼泽学聪明了，它偷偷摸摸伸出的枝条成功缠住并绊倒了康斯坦丁——坑人的骗子终于遭报应了，可怜的、受折磨不是一次两次但很少在这样简单的把戏上栽跟头的康斯坦丁悲催地被吊了起来。  
“嘿，等等……别用你那长叶子的手拽我的腰带……呃啊！”  
这绿色的大傻逼终于因为人与超自然生物结合而崩溃了吗？  
康斯坦丁能够感觉到那些粗糙而又细长的褐色枝条肆意挥舞，钻进自己的裤脚和衬衫内部……啊，该死的！  
当他的腰被一根粗壮的藤蔓支撑的时候，那细小的枝叶触碰到他的敏感地带。他可从来没让人知道这个秘密！（好吧斯坦利是个意外）虽然他很想知道沼泽怪物到底在搞些什么名堂，但他可没什么被视奸的喜好，对触手play也不是很感兴趣。  
康斯坦丁的咒语击中了沼泽怪物的藤蔓，他在坠落的过程中竟然看到那小怪物委屈似的弯了弯，这样的认知让他冒出一身冷汗。  
他招呼着查斯赶紧逃跑，第一次真心实意的对着沼泽怪物骂骂咧咧，这比被烟草入侵的滋味还难受。  
但康斯坦丁又冒出一种吾家有儿初长成的感觉。  
艹。

（二）  
虽然大部分的超级英雄让人反感，但不得不说有时候他们确实好用。  
他嘴上抱怨着“超人态度恶劣”这样的话，实际上已经找到了沼泽怪物留下的痕迹。  
无论是它在自己手上留下的东西还是它对自己脖子造成的伤害，这些都让康斯坦丁有一种危机感。  
说实话，虽然他一直认为自己的小沼泽只是个没有脑子的大块头——虽然他也没碰上过几个有脑子的，没脑子的尽给他惹麻烦，有脑子的把他往死里整。  
但是他认为自己已经够关心小沼泽啦，看，我还把身体借给它繁衍后代，而它却在自己的屁股上留下一个丑不拉几的圣诞树儿童简笔画。  
康斯坦丁走进森林，仗着自己的保护咒把地上的枝叶踩的嘎吱响，然后他就听到超人在喊着自己的名字，而绿色的大块头终于久违地出现在自己面前。  
“康斯坦丁——”  
它每次都喜欢拖长了声音叫我，不是吗？然后先表达一下对我的反感，再把要做的事情不由分说的丢在我面前，我可真怀念从前那个乖乖听话甚至耽误计划来救我的小可爱……  
然后康斯坦丁就听到了沼泽怪物要毁灭人类还要拉自己入伙的震惊消息。  
揣摩一个怪物的想法可真是费劲。  
“嘿，听起来挺诱人的，哥们儿，我得回去查查日程安排再回复你。”  
康斯坦丁知道这样的敷衍在沼泽怪物这肯定过不了关，但是他只是给超人一个反应时间，而且他也小下不去手……好吧，他打不过。  
这次沼泽怪物直接粗暴地捆住了康斯坦丁，但是也方便超人一并抹去他手上的痕迹，估计沼泽怪物不会原谅他了。  
他听到沼泽怪物愤怒地喊着自己的名字，不过他早就走远了。  
每次都是这样。

（三）  
“哈，哈，嗯……”  
康斯坦丁被操弄得有些神志不清。  
他不知道自己的魔法到底出了什么问题，按理来说接下去事情的走向应该是他让沼泽怪物安睡，再把亚力克-霍兰德弄死让他俩融合（谁会管那群超级英雄怎么想？），谁曾想会变成现在这个样子。  
万物之绿似乎因为无法使用人类的身体与康斯坦丁做爱而只能抱着他看他被藤蔓与枝条侵犯而不爽，于是康斯坦丁感觉自己体内那东西的力道又加重了几分，害的他差点叫出来。  
他可从来不在真正享受这种事情的时候随意叫唤。  
康斯坦丁能感觉到那些湿滑又粘糊的苔藓紧贴着自己的后背，那些细长娇嫩的青藤在自己身上游走，而那些坚硬的，凹凸不平的褐色枝条则在自己体内肆无忌惮地探索。  
他的风衣被挂在树上，衬衫半解还被崩掉几颗扣子，裤子脱了却依然缠在他脚踝的藤条上。  
“你……应该……和我一起……康斯坦丁……”  
这死气沉沉的大个子从来没有用这样“温柔”的语气表达自己的强硬态度，但是康斯坦丁还是不明白它为什么认定了自己，难道是该死的雏鸟情结？  
谁知道。  
“别像个粘糊着妈妈的小孩一样，我还要和蝙蝠侠超人去解决你那人类分身的麻烦，我可不想一辈子留在自己的意识里，你也不想那什么公司把你的秘密研究个透对吧？”  
康斯坦丁似乎对这一场莫名其妙无缘无故的强制性性爱没什么感觉，仿佛若不是眼前有棘手事，他似乎就会放任沼泽怪物一样。  
这让沼泽怪物有点沮丧。  
巨大的沼泽抱着娇小的约翰尼，那些绿油油的小东西在康斯坦丁屁股的纹身上轻轻戳了一下，最后还是缩了回去。  
还好只是和人类的意识分离而不是失了智。

（四）  
康斯坦丁早就料到当自己想要弄死霍兰德时无论那一方都不会同意，所以他也就顺水推舟送霍兰德一个人情顺便欣赏欣赏老蝙蝠和超人难得一见的惊讶表情。  
至于自己和万物之绿那点糟心事……就随它去吧，自己可没时间考虑那些东西。  
他们离开的时候，沼泽控制着他的小怪物小心翼翼地跟在康斯坦丁身后，悄悄地再次卷上他的脚踝。  
康斯坦丁一个咒语打回去。  
“管好你的小东西，作为万物之绿你就不能成熟点吗？怎么还是像当初岛上那么呆。我可没说在共同生活之前不把你先弄死。”  
然后直到如今康斯坦丁依然带着隐秘的殷红印记，从未动手。


End file.
